


Eye Contact

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Stepfamily AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Genderbending, Human, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl can't bring herself to talk to Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Contact

Prowl had been back home for a few days now. It was still weird for her to be back, especially after everything had happened. Getting caught by her parents, running away to live at her friend's house, having a bit of a breakdown and sleeping with Astrotrain... It was only after that had happened that she had returned to home, making sure to enter when she knew no one would be around. She didn't really have the mental strength at the time to face anyone.

Though, Elita had been home during the time and they had a talk about everything. At least she had been able to tell her stepmother that everything was consensual and that she really did love her stepbrothers... She hadn't meant to hide it for so long; she was planning to tell them eventually. She just didn't want to hurt her father.

Speaking of which...

She could see him out of the corner of her eyes in the living room. Optimus just sat on the couch and read the paper while she was sitting at the dining table, looking down at her homework. None of which she was able to focus on.

That had yet to speak to each other. Primus, she couldn't even look him in the eyes... Elita had been one thing. She was her stepmother and she had only lived with her for three years. They were close, but it wasn't the same. Not like her relationship with her father. After her biological mother died when she was eight, it had been just been the two of them for seven years. Seven years and he did everything to make sure she was cared for and loved.

He taught her everything he could. Primus, he had even helped her understand what her period was and how to deal with it, even though it was no where near his field of expertise. He made sure that she never felt left out when it came to parent events. He had always been there for her, trying to make sure she didn't feel any voids about not having a mother-figure in her life.

Prowl felt horribly guiltly about all of this. She should have just have come clean to him about this a while ago. Before it all blew up in her face. Before he and Elita had come home early to find her in bed with her stepbrothers. Primus, she could still remembered the horrified look on his face before it turned into utter rage and betrayal...

She knew that Optimus was avoiding talking to the boys. And they were avoiding him too. Probably because they didn't know how Optimus was feeling at the moment. He had been ready to throw them out when he saw her in such a state. If not anything more violent.

Her hands balled into fists as she looked back down at her homework. She had to say something. She had to talk to him... She had to let him know how she felt about all of this. That she wasn't hurt. That the boys had never forced any of this on her. She had consented and that this was what she wanted... He didn't need to think he did anything wrong. That he did failed as a parent. He was the best father she could ask for. He didn't do anything bad...

Prowl stiffened when she heard footsteps come from the living room, paper rustling around. He was coming over here... Maybe now was her chance? Maybe she could talk to him now?

But just as she turned a bit to look at him, the front door opened. They both paused and looked over, Optimus tensing when he saw it was Bonecrusher and Mixmaster coming into the house.

No. She couldn't. Not now. Not when any of her stepbrothers were around.

The boys paused when they entered the dining room, seeing both Optimus and Prowl look at them. They froze up at the older man's gaze, not sure if they had done something wrong or if Optimus had finally snapped and was ready to kick them out. They looked to Prowl for answers, but she just sat there, terrified of the unknown.

It was too much for her to take. She quickly shoved her papers inside her textbook before slamming it close. Everyone looked to her, but she paid no mind to it, keeping her head down as she grabbed her homework off the table before running out of the room. No one attempted to stop her as she bolted up the stairs and back into the safety of her room, locking the door behind her.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't face him yet. Even though she wanted to explain... She needed more time. Just a little more time to get everything organized in her head. So she could figure out what to say...

And maybe so she wouldn't feel so ashamed when she had to look her father in the face again.


End file.
